vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Gundam Fenice
|-|Wing Gundam Fenice= |-|Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita= |-|Rinascita Flight Mode= Summary The XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice is a Gunpla designed by the reigning Italian Gunpla Champion, Ricardo Fellini. The "Italian Dandy's" long-time "partner" and preferred Gunpla, the Fenice manages to compete against much newer and more capable Gunpla despite its aging specs through Fellini's superior skill. After a fateful match against Aila Jyrkiäinen's Qubeley Papillon, Fellini finally decided to revamp his partner to bring it up to the level of more recent Gunpla, being reborn as the XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice | XXXG-01Wfr Gundam Fenice Rinascita Origin: Gundam Build Fighters Age: Over ten years old (Fellini possessed the original base for the Gunpla when he was a young boy and used it well into the present day as a 24-Year Old Gunpla Fighter) Classification: Gunpla, Variation of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Wielders: Ricardo "The Italian Dandy" Fellini Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Has numerous sensors that can magnify vision and detect oncoming attacks and opponents), Forcefield Creation (Can defend against attacks with its Beam Mantle and utilize it for melee combat) Is equipped with a Self-Destruct System | Transformation (Can switch between its Mobile Suit and Flight Modes) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (As a competitive toy, it is not meant for use against humans, but it can easily vaporize the bodies of other Gunpla with its weaponry and possesses enough physical force to cut into other Gunpla with physical and beam melee weaponry, the Buster Rifle can easily vaporize most Gunpla in a single shot) | Below Average Human level (Improved compared to before) Speed: Subsonic (As a World-Class Gunpla, it should be comparable to the Star Build Strike, which threw a baseball at 870 km/h), higher with the Meteor Hopper | Subsonic (Improved compared to before), higher in Flight Mode Durability: Below Average Human level (Has average armor for a Gunpla of its size and withstood numerous beam weapons from other World-Class Gunpla, such as the Star Build Strike) Range: A few centimeters normally (As a Gunpla, it wields melee weapons this small), Several hundred meters with projectile weapons Weaknesses: As a Gunpla powered by Plavsky Particles, the Fenice will be rendered inert if moved outside of an area rich with Plavsky Particles. The Buster Rifle has limited ammunition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice * Buster Rifle Custom: The Fenice's primary armament, it is a modified version of the Wing Gundam's original Buster Rifle, possessing a smaller beam rifle attached to the underside of the Buster Rifle's barrel. The Buster Rifle possesses the impressive firepower of its original, being able to easily vaporize entire Gunpla with a single shot. The smaller beam rifle possesses more standard firepower that can still melt through and detonate critical Gunpla parts. It is also useful for conserving energy and precision while avoiding the recoil and limited ammo supply inherent to the Buster Rifle. The two rifles can be split and used independently of each other. * Beam Mantle: The Fenice's defensive equipment, it projects a cape-like beam shield that nullifies most energy-based, kinetic, and explosive weaponry, destroying them on contact with the shield with little to no damage to the Fenice itself. It can also be wrapped around the Fenice's arm to function as a makeshift close combat weapon. * Beam Rapier: The Fenice's primary melee implement, it is a modified beam saber tailored to Fellini's taste, being able to convert itself into a handgun should his opponent attempt to create distance between the Fenice and themselves after closing in. * Vulcan Guns: Two rapid-fire machine guns mounted on either side of the Fenice's head, their low firepower makes their offensive uses limited to destroying sensitive and exposed portions of other Gunpla, but can easily be used to detonate oncoming missile weaponry from a safe distance. * Machine Cannon: Machine guns with higher output than the Fenice's Vulcan Guns, the Machine Cannons mounted on the Fenice's clavicle armor are more suitable tor use as offensive weaponry. * Meteor Hopper: A motorcycle-esque support unit designed for ground mobility, it allows the Fenice to easily cross long distances on the ground to compensate for the limited aerial mobility caused by its asymmetrical design. In addition, it is equipped with energy tanks that can substitute for the Buster Rifle's own limited ammunition supply. It can also convert itself into a mobile armor form with subflight capabilities, allowing the Fenice to ride it into higher altitude combat. * Self-Destruction System: Like the original Wing Gundam, the Fenice is equipped with a Self-Destruct System. When activated, it detonates the unit in an immensely powerful explosion. While it damages the unit beyond repair, this attack can cripple other Gunpla with similar amounts of damage. XXXG-01Wfr Wing Gundam Fenice Rinascita Rinascita Flight Mode Speed.gif|Flight Mode Rinascita Beam Saber.gif|Maneuverability and Beam Saber * Buster Rifle Custom: A further modified version of the original Buster Rifle Custom, it retains the original's functions while also allowing the beam rifle to be further separated into a handgun and beam saber to improve its versatility. The handgun possesses lower firepower than the beam rifle but retains its higher rate of fire, but its small size makes it useful close combat. The beam saber possesses a higher output than most beam sabers, allowing it to cut through them and make a successful attack. Both functions can be utilized while the Buster Rifle is in its composite form, utilizing the Beam Saber as a bayonet in an emergency. The Beam Saber can also be used to slice through most Gunpla and obstacles while in Flight Mode. * Flight Mode: The modifications made to the Fenice have restored its original model's transformation capacity, turning it into a bird-like jet fighter that boasts improved speed, maneuverability, and flight capabilities at the cost of more limited offensive options. However, its Buster Rifle is still functional while in Flight Mode, as well as its Beam Saber. * Rinascita Wing Shield: A modified version of the Wing Gundam's original shield, it stores another high-output beam saber that can slice through the shields used by most Gunpla. In addition, it can be launched as an independent reconnaissance unit while in Mobile Suit Mode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Gundam Category:Robots Category:Toys Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 10